


MYSTERIOUS HAUNTED FLOWER GRAVE: UNEXPLAINED

by QuixoticRobotics



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: Child Death Mention, SLAMS POST WITHOUT PREVEIW bc i like to live dangerously, margaret but not like actually. its implied margaret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticRobotics/pseuds/QuixoticRobotics
Summary: Erin talks about an allegedly haunted location in an episode of her webshow





	MYSTERIOUS HAUNTED FLOWER GRAVE: UNEXPLAINED

“Hello everybody, welcome back to Erin’s Exposition. Where we look at all the facts surrounding magic, conspiracy theories, and forgotten lore!” The light haired woman said, trying her best to sound enthusiastic and offering a dorky, awkward smile “I know i said i was going to be talking about the Amityville Toaster today but I don’t actually have it with me right now.”  
  
“Thats because you lost the ebay auction.” Seras chimed in  
  
“Oh crap could you guys hear that?” Erin said softly, forgetting she was recording for a moment. “Um,That was Seras, my robot buddy!" “ _who I told not to talk while I’m recording_ ” Erin whispered loudly before resuming an attempt to sound professional  
  
“Um, So, Anyways, Today I decided to talk about one of my favorite mysterious places: The Grave of Red Flowers! Very creative name, I know.” She chuckled at her own joke.  
  
The video displayed a picture of a grave, that was in fact covered in red flowers. Vines climbed up the simple tombstone, Red flowers blooming so that any information on the tombstone was illegible.  
  
The image remained on screen while Erin began a voice over, in a serious tone she began  
  
“In a small cemetery in Pennsylvania, there’s a grave where the unclaimed body of a young girl was buried. Information surrounding the identity of the body is scarce, and under normal circumstances there simply would have been an unremarkable if somewhat depressing overlooked grave. But you all know my show isnt about normal circumstances, and what happened next caused the burial site to become an attraction for skeptics and paranormal enthusiast alike”  
  
The image on the screen changed to another picture of the grave, photographed in away that made it look more sinister than the first picture. The voice-over continued. “It’s said that shortly after the grave was erected-”  
  
“Hehe. _Erected_.” Seras snickered “SERAS, PLEASE!” “ _Sorry, geez, you’re no fun._ ”  
  
“As I was saying” Erin cleared her throat “It’s said that after the grave was....Placed, red flowers bloomed on the the ground surrounding the grave, seemingly overnight. The blood red flowers grew thicker and vines began to climb up the barren tombstone. It’s said scientists are unable to identify the plant, and every time the flowers are removed, no matter how thoroughly, they always grow back overnight.”  
  
The screen now showed an image of a generic creepy ghost girl. “Legend says the unnamed girl was murdered in a violent passion, and the flowers are a manifestation of the little girl’s anger over the circumstances under which she died and the way she was buried” The screen cut back to a recording of Erin.”but what do you think?”  
  
Let me know in the comments and please remember to like and subscribe! Also, to the guy who keeps requesting I review the JO crystal: I am not going to review the JO crystal.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is me breaking my promise to my girlfriend not to stay up til Late O'clock writing fanfiction and watching spooky numbered list videos
> 
> I hc margaret is (was?) from Pennsylvania bc thats where Centralia, the town that inspired Silent Hill is!
> 
> I forgot what Seras's personality was bc shes had like 3 lines so i kinda ended up just writing her like GG from spg. oops
> 
> if you google JO crystal its nsfw im so sorry.


End file.
